


Love Letters and Sketchbooks

by applebobatapioca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!Yaku, Confessions, Fluff, I didn't know what to name this, I project onto Yaku way too much, Love Letters, M/M, Out of Character, Sketches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Yaku is an art kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebobatapioca/pseuds/applebobatapioca
Summary: Yaku gets love letter every day leading up to Valentine's day, and it's the only think occupying his thoughts. That is, other than the obnoxious Russian middle blocker he has a crush on. Oh, also he is an artist.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Love Letters and Sketchbooks

**Author's Note:**

> They are probably ooc because I wanted to do levyaku but didn't know how to write them that well oop-
> 
> I hope you enjoy hehe

Yaku would have never expected to get a love letter on february 9th, 5 days before valentines day.

He wasn’t really expecting anyone to ask him out for it, or even like him. However, he was very clearly proven wrong. He stared at the white and pink envelope, his name written in big but neat letters. He traced the small pink details on the card.

He was scared to open it. It could very easily be a prank, or someone just trying to piss him off. He swallowed down his anxieties and opened the card.

_ Dear Yaku-san  _

_ Hi! I guess I should just get to the point of this whole letter. _

_ I like you. _

_ Like like you. _

_ Maybe even love you. _

_ You are… harsh (the nickname demon senpai definitely fits you) but you care a lot about people, and always try your hardest, no matter what you are doing. I really respect that, and maybe have gotten… some feelings  _

_ Well, I guess this might be kinda rude or annoying but I’m leaving this letter anonymous for now. I’ll probably confess very soon though so be patient! _

_ Have a nice day Yaku-san!! _

_ -secret admirer  _

Yaku was…. confused to say the least. He definitely was happy, but he had no clue who this person could be. He just decided to brush it off for now, and try to ignore it. One thing he didn’t notice however was just how much happier he was.

Yaku tried to ignore the letter during practice.

Yaku struggled to ignore it.

It was a mysterious thing.

He tried to piece the clues together, but it didn’t match up with anyone.

Yaku spent the whole practice thinking, and thinking, and thinking.

“YAKU-SAN!!!”

He spun around to see a certain tall russian that he may or may not have had multiple gay panicks over.

“Oh, hi Lev.” 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, why are you asking?” 

“You haven’t lectured me on receives or blocks once today.” Yaku didn’t know how to respond to that. Had he really been that wrapped up in his own thoughts that he wasn’t paying attention to anyone else, especially Lev?

“Just kinda thinking.”

“Anything in particular?” 

“No.” Yaku felt kind of bad lying, however he wasn’t going to tell just anyone about this little love letter.

“Alright then.”

  
  


After practice was over, Yaku laid on his bed, and reread the letter. It was… exciting to say the least. Someone liked him. 

He screamed into his pillow. He definitely was not going insane over the fact that someone had a crush on him, and he didn’t know who.

“Morisuke! Dinner is ready!” his mom called. 

After eating dinner and finishing his homework, Yaku didn’t really have much to do. He would normally draw, probably not working on one of his many unfinished drawings but a new one instead. However, instead of accomplishing anything, he just stared at the empty page, thinking. The wonders of art block. He looked over at his clock, noticing just how late it was. He changed into a t-shirt and loose shorts, and went to sleep much easier than ever before.

He woke up feeling… refreshed. Maybe even happy, despite the fact that he had to wake up at 6:30 am for school. He got dressed in his uniform, ate a bowl of cereal, and went off to school. 

Opening his locker, he was a little surprised to find another letter slip out.

Reading this one over, a small smile subconsciously appeared on his face. Mystery Person seemed to be excitable, which he found oddly endearing- ‘No Morisuke,’ he thought, ‘You don’t even know what gender this person is, much less what they look like.’

His mental protests against falling for this person, however, never worked. He had a small crush on them, it probably would be more if he didn’t already have a crush.

And boy, he was probably in love with the tall russian middle blocker named Lev. Yaku would never admit it, he hadn’t fully accepted it himself, but he had fallen hard. All he wanted in his life was to watch disney movies with him, while they cuddle on the couch, and Lev gently kisses his forehead, his big strong arms tightening around him as he slowly fell asleep.

Yaku decided to stop his train of thoughts there before he had a full out daydream going that completely distracted him. His thwarting of the daydream did nothing however, remembering what started this.

That goddamn letter.

That goddamn Mystery Person. With their goddamn perfect handwriting, with its little loops and curves. Oh, and their goddamn perfect energetic personality.

Yaku was having a silent crisis over them. However, he had a bigger problem, and therefore, a bigger crisis. Mystery Person, or Lev? He didn’t know what to do with two crushes. Was he even supposed to be having more than one crush? He tried his hardest to ignore it, and instead, attempted to go back to focusing on whatever was going on during math.

It was at lunch he realized he lost his sketchbook. Which was absolutely fabulous. No one really knew about his artistic hobby, and whoever found it was absolutely going to look through it and see all of his sketches of anime characters, cats, and whatever other random shit he drew. 

  
  


He was greatly surprised to find it outside his locker the next day, a small pink and white envelope taped on the outside. He quickly grabbed it, and opened the letter.

_ Heya Yaku-San!  _

_ So I found your sketchbook. I may or may not have looked through it to see what you drew, sorry! You’re a really good artist, I would love to see more! That is, when my identity is revealed, and only if you are comfortable with it! I wanna see more cats :) _

_ Have a good day Yaku-San~ _

Yaku didn’t know how to react. He was not sure if he felt happy about Mystery Person finding his sketchbook, but the small praises included brightened his day. 

When he went home, he was on a drawing SPREE. He created 2-3 drawings per hour. Many cats, seeing as Mystery Person liked them. Yaku fell asleep thinking about them, and Lev. He noticed he definitely had a thing for energetic people, which made him laugh a little.

When Yaku went to school, he was expecting a letter. And while he did get one, he didn’t expect that Mystery Person wanted to actually reveal himself.

  
  


_ Good morning Yaku-San! _

_ So tomorrow is valentine’s day, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out? Platonically at the very least? It’s okay if you say no, but we should probably meet up.  _

_ Meet me at xxxxx park at 8:00 pm tonight _

_ See ya~ _

  
  


Yaku was in a state of shock. Mystery person wanted to meet up. He found himself unable to focus on anything except the idea of Mystery Person. What if it was someone who he didn’t like? Or someone he barely even knew? Then a specific thought struck him.

What if it was Lev?

He quickly shut that thought down, Lev would never like him. ‘Did Lev even like boys?’ he wondered.

  
  


The day may have passed incredibly slowly, with Yaku looking at the clock almost every minute, but soon enough, the time came. He walked to the park, and completely froze when he saw him.

Lev.

Lev was mystery person.

“Uh- Hi Yaku-San” Lev stuttered out awkwardly. “So, you probably have like a hundred questions but-”

“You gave those letters?’

“I- Um- Yeah...”

Yaku froze. “I’m sorry, you probably don’t feel the same way, what was I thinking-” Lev started.

He was cut off by Yaku pulling him down and kissing him.

“Yes, i’ll go out with you,” Yaku said with a smile. Lev pursed his lips, and asked, “anything you wanna do in particular?”

“I don’t really care as long as I’m with you.”

“Oh who would have expected you to be such a sap.””

“Oh shut it.”


End file.
